


The Continuation of a Beautiful Friendship

by AsphierYang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphierYang/pseuds/AsphierYang
Summary: 这是1989年的圣诞节，而法兰西与普鲁士已经很久没有交谈了。





	The Continuation of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Continuation of a Beautiful Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759448) by [VampireNaomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNaomi/pseuds/VampireNaomi). 



法兰西的眼睛跟随着普鲁士：他在房间中移动，收获微笑、在背上的轻拍，以及无数杯烫热的红酒与可能效力更强的东西。他是全场注意力的焦点，通过他的咧嘴大笑可以判断这家伙正享受每一分钟。所有人都想和他交谈，祝贺他四十多年第一个自由的圣诞节。  
柏林墙在将近两个月前倒塌了。欧洲的面目在一夜之间焕然一新，现在到处都洋溢着激动的气氛。有些国家想要追随东德的脚步，挣脱已束缚他们这么多年的锁链并获得自由。另一些驻足旁观，思忖这一切会不会事与愿违，导致冲突与流血。这几十年来所有人在来自东方威胁的恐惧中度过，并不那么容易被忘却。  
与他的政府不同，法兰西并不担心。他活得够久了，足以预见德国统一无法避免。他不知道随之而来的是什么，但他确定德意志与普鲁士会想要试一试。  
当他注意到西班牙正看着他时，他的目光转向酒杯。法兰西通常不会掩藏自己注视着谁的事实。他完全有理由看向普鲁士。那家伙是个极其夺目的男性样品，而在所有人中法兰西对此最有眼光。问题在于，好吧，凝视普鲁士带给他太可怕的不适，然而他还在这么做。  
“很多人今年出现了。”西班牙说道，坐在了他的身边。“我想是因为我们在罗马，每个人都知道我小罗马诺的厨艺有多好。”  
“是的，但气氛没有去年那么愉快。”  
“嗯，塞舌尔知道如何举办派对。”  
以及每个人在她家时总是穿得很少。法兰西回忆着，快乐地叹了口气。他正回想起英格兰如何丢了泳裤，西班牙的声音使他重回现实。  
“你和普鲁士打过招呼了吗？”  
法兰西哼了一声，抿了口酒。  
“这是’有’还是’没有’？”  
“没有。我还没来得及。”  
西班牙困惑不解地看着他。“但你只是坐在这里。而他就在那里。你看，我想芬兰和他说完话了。我跟他今晚更早些时候聊过，他心情好极了。一起去吧！”  
西班牙起身，握住法兰西的手，但法兰西抽回手，没有让步。  
“不，不，我不觉得这是个好主意。”  
“什么？为什么？”  
法兰西做了个模糊的手势，然后移到他的太阳穴处，让脑袋靠在手上。  
“我还没和他说过话呢。”他喃喃道。  
“我没听懂。我刚刚就是这么说的。因此我们应当过去！”  
“不，你没懂我的意思。我是说，我有许多年都没和他说话了。”  
西班牙朝他皱眉，重新坐下。“当然你至少上个月祝贺过他了！”  
“并没有。”法兰西说道，有损庄重地一口干掉了剩下的酒。  
“为什么没有？你是他的朋友——”  
“你是他的朋友。”法兰西打断他，“我难以想象他会乐意招呼我。”  
“为什么？”  
法兰西叹口气，寻思着西班牙是否忘记了所有的欧洲历史；或者那家伙没有意识到这个事实：不像他，别人懂得“积怨”的含义。  
“他有所有理由来憎恨我。我曾那么努力促成了他的废除建制，造成他与德意志分离并被迫与俄罗斯同住那么久基本上是我的责任。朋友之间不会那么做。”  
“但这是许多年前，那场可怕的战争后！还有，我看到他和美国相处得好极了！”  
“这很复杂。”法兰西又叹了一口气，将酒杯凑近嘴唇，然后才想起来他的酒已经喝完了。哦，好吧。夜晚才开始，他已预感到会比平常续上更多杯。  
如果他感到相当抱歉，并对已发生的事感到后悔，他这时已经向普鲁士道过歉了。问题是：即使现在，在他对战争与德意志和普鲁士的一切所作所为的愤怒已经消逝许多年后，他仍清楚废除普鲁士是个理智决定。被复仇的渴望所污染了，可能吧，但依旧理智且正当。当他像这样想时该如何面对对方？他们该如何重新成为朋友？  
“我打算过邀请你们俩到我家过新年。你觉得你们能在这前面把事情理清楚？我己经订购好了德国啤酒。我可不会喝，如果我把它们就堆在家里的话罗马诺会杀了我的。”  
法兰西觉得十年都不够理清他内心的不适感，但他并不忍心告诉西班牙。自从东德的和平示威开始，政治局面也看起来更加明朗了，西班牙开始每周给他打电话，谈论过去，谈论他们三个曾经享受多大的乐子，以及谈论他如何坚信所有事都很快会再次好起来。  
西班牙在独裁之下度过了数十年却还能如此乐观，若知晓这种事造成了怎样的伤口就会感慨这是一个奇迹；但也许它恰恰证明他是他们两个中更坚强的那个。  
“我会看看能怎么办的。”他高傲地说道，起身去倒更多的酒。  
——  
法兰西第二天早上是睡过去的。当他没有留任何人过夜时，他喜爱这么做——如果有谁在他的床上，他总会起早来准备一顿丰盛的早餐——但假如这次就算有英格兰以及塞舌尔在他身边，他仍然会受到蜷在被窝里的诱惑。  
他在中午十二点前一点挣扎着起了床，花了一个小时打理好自己并在酒店外头的一家咖啡馆享用了不错的早餐。当他在喝咖啡时，一位侍者过来给了他一张纸条。是西班牙的。  
三点钟在纳沃纳广场的喷泉边碰头，好吗？  
法兰西皱眉了。他确信西班牙计划与罗马诺度过今日。可能发生了什么事吧。罗马诺的脾气大概又发作了，所以有可能西班牙想买点什么好东西来使他高兴一下。  
“他可能会需要点爱情建议。”他喃喃自语，迅速回复了同意。  
几个小时后，法兰西发现他自己正处于来纳沃纳广场享受圣诞集市的欢乐人群中。他穿过他们直到喷泉，偶尔停下脚步来欣赏摊位上售卖的物品。有香料、家里做的糖果、木头玩具、传统玻璃，所有一切圣诞节期待会有的。  
看起来他和西班牙并不是唯一选择这个地方碰面的家伙。法兰西将手插到大衣口袋里，目光扫视人群，试图找到一个熟悉的棕发身影。这里可是意大利，此番举动就如同将一颗葡萄扔进一桶它的同类里再试图重新找到它。  
但有一个身影在瞬间突出，法兰西呼吸停滞了。他僵住，背后有人撞到他背上，但他并不在意也并未听到他们的埋怨。他所唯一能做的，就是紧紧盯着那苍白的面容与头发；普鲁士的黑色大衣使得它们更加显眼。  
他的第一反应是转过身逃走，但就在这刻普鲁士注意到他。双眼因惊讶张大，原本打算将糖果塞进嘴巴的双手停下，在脸前徘徊了片刻直到主人似乎做出了决定。普鲁士把糖果放到口袋里，开始穿过人群向他走来。  
哦天哪，法兰西沮丧地想。  
“嘿，这里，弗朗吉！见到你真好哇，”普鲁士宣布道，到达他的身边。  
“确实，我也相当惊讶。我本以为会碰到别人。所以也许我该——”  
“你有个约会？”  
“不，其实我应该遇到西班牙的。”  
普鲁士向他挑眉：“太搞笑了。我也是。”  
“什么？”  
突然一切都明朗了。法兰西暗声咒骂，他已意识到西班牙干了什么。他得记着下次再见到那家伙时勒死对方，或者至少严肃地谈一谈不干涉他人事务的重要性。  
普鲁士毫无幽默感地发笑，他也意识到同一件事。“骗了我俩，这个混蛋。他啥时这么聪明了？”  
“这是在罗马诺的影响下。西班牙自己是绝对不会搞出这么邪恶的事的。”法兰西轻蔑地说。  
“好吧，我想明摆着是他了。”  
尴尬的沉默降临在他们之间。法兰西绞尽脑汁来说上点什么——什么都好，但他通常无穷无尽的闲聊宝库现在空空如也。他该向一个被他宣判死亡的朋友说什么？不管他如何为自己辩护，这仍然是背叛。  
普鲁士的手伸进口袋里，掏出一小纸袋糖果。  
“你要来点吗？”他问道，递过来纸袋。  
法兰西的目光从糖果移向普鲁士，端详他的神情可有丝毫透露出他究竟在干什么。那家伙表情十分严肃。法兰西觉得这根本不配他。他已习惯了普鲁士无时无刻的狞笑——战争前、战争后、醉酒时、快乐时、悲伤时，甚至就在他的废除前一刻。  
他发现自己接过袋子，拿出了一颗薄荷糖。“谢谢。”  
“所以，你打算做什么？”普鲁士问道，向嘴里扔了颗糖。  
“你的意思是？”  
“如果那个笨蛋西班牙乐意像这样把我俩凑一起，我想至少我们可以试着实现点什么。其次，我刚到这里，在不吃点什么前可不会离开。最后，你还欠我顿过期很久的酒。”  
“好吧，我们可以试试看。”法兰西说道，感觉自己吞下了一大口醋。  
广场附近每一家咖啡馆都是满的，所以他们买了两杯烫热的酒，决定在周围走走，避开最大的人群。很长一段时间他俩谁都没说话，但最后普鲁士决定率先行动。  
“没有下雪感觉不像个圣诞节。”  
“我倒完全可以接受。雪花落到我的头发上，并把它们弄糟。以及天气越暖和，人们穿更少。”  
“是啊，我听说去年你们在塞舌尔家闹得很厉害。我希望我也在那里。那时我却在圣彼得堡和那群家伙在一起。操他妈的冷。”  
“嗯。”  
更久的沉默。他们停下来欣赏手工制作的玩具，一位老人讲起他家一代代都做这玩意儿，在意大利统一前很久就开始了。它们对法兰西并没有用处，但他热爱欣赏这种东西。他感到周围的世界一年年越来越缺少情感了。  
他们继续向前，随意打量所有在售卖的东西。  
“你知道的，我一直在等你电话打过来。”普鲁士终于说道。  
“我很抱歉。过去的两个月——”  
“哦得了。闭嘴吧。你要是想的话，几十年前就该给我打电话了。我的国家可并不是什么坚不可摧、和外界毫无联络的堡垒。如果你不想有人窃听你的话，你可以和我在世界会议上说点话。”  
这都是真的，法兰西知道。他本可以在很久以前就联系普鲁士，但他除却官方场合外并未这样做过。部分因为他有对自己感到羞耻，部分因为他并没有。  
“我知道。那会我不想和你说话。”  
普鲁士抿唇：“为什么？”  
“哦，你知道为什么！”法兰西厉声说道，为普鲁士语气中的指责感到恼怒。“我们可以喝着酒，假装我们只是随心欣赏这个市场，但这无法消除所有发生的事！”  
“确实如此！所以我会期待你不去做一个彻底的混蛋然后他妈的给我打电话！”  
“要干什么？你在期待什么？我该跪下来道歉吗？我该承认我犯了个错，为一切感到后悔吗？我对不起你的事将永远无法撤销？”法兰西磨牙，将一些头发捋到耳后。普鲁士相当容易就能激怒他，而他憎恨这点。  
又一次，那家伙一直是这样。  
“我没有这样说过。你自己说的。”普鲁士把最后一颗糖果扔进嘴里，将纸袋揉成一个小球，丢进了垃圾桶。“说句’你好’会是个好开始。你知道的，给我暗淡阴冷的社会主义生活带来点光亮。”  
“哦拜托了。你自己建造了你的系统。不要尝试扮演个烈士。”法兰西说。  
“至少我没有什么不友善的态度问题。见鬼的你到底怎么了？你表现得像是我对你做了点什么。不可能还是战争的缘故，因为你现在是阿西最好的小伙伴。”  
“不是战争。”  
“那他妈的是什么？”  
法兰西的手伸进头发里，疲倦地叹了一声。他转而看向周围幸福的人群、闪亮的圣诞灯火，以及每一个角落五颜六色的装饰。这一切都带给他嘴里苦涩的滋味。  
“我很愤怒。”他最后吐出。  
“对谁？我吗？”  
“不。”  
“你自己？”  
“不。对这天杀的世界，我想吧。”  
“为什么？它对你做了什么？”  
法兰西目光转向普鲁士，厌恶他好奇的表情，却难以看向别处。  
“俄罗斯的水管敲了你的头太多次吗？在所有人里面，怎么会是你来问我这个问题？”他问道。在普鲁士来得及回答前，他继续说：“我们曾经在整个欧洲到处的小酒馆里度过漫长的夜晚。我们在西班牙度假。一旦我们有了铁路，你总会到巴黎来。我们去柏林的夜总会。即使我们处在战争的两方，我们仍然是朋友。因为这是政治，而非私人；是我们的上司，而非我们。”  
普鲁士在思虑中抿唇，但一言不发，无疑意识到法兰西还没说完。  
“但最后那场战争太超过了。你和你弟弟做的事太可怕了。这就使它变得私人。在战争与你的失败后，我感到相当满足。我唯一想要的是你遭受折磨。”法兰西轻笑了一声，“我不知道我的愿望会被实现得这么好。”  
“我不确定我听懂你在说什么，弗朗吉老家伙。你到底在愤怒些什么？”  
“因为这必须发生！是你疯狂的上司发动了战争。如果只是你或者德意志，这些不会发生。我憎恨我们需要做我们的人民告诉我们去做的事，将个人感情放在一边。我不想与我的朋友或我爱的人在战场上相见，只是因为有谁告诉我去打仗。”法兰西说道，对自己的声音听起来有多疲倦无力感到厌恶。  
“但事情就是这样的。”  
“你是对的。当说起政治、战争与正义时，你的废除是正确的事。如果我能回到过去，我仍然会投赞成票，因为这是我作为国家的责任。而我憎恨自己需要接受它，因为这不是我作为人类想要做的。为此我感到愤怒。”法兰西结束道。他突然感觉到寒冷，尽管罗马的冬天比他习惯的要温暖。他希望大衣更加厚实，但他不确定这是否会有用。  
普鲁士安静了很久。“你真他妈的难以置信。”然后他说道，“你觉得这对我是新闻吗？我是什么不知道作为一个国家意味着什么的白痴吗？我中世纪那会就存在了，你个混蛋！”  
“哦，真的吗？”法兰西反问，“当你站在委员会前面，向我尖叫着要把我的肺挖出来然后塞进我的屁眼里，这只是我的错觉吗？”  
普鲁士双手在胸前交叉，哼了一声：“好吧，我那时也很愤怒。而且对一个人感到愤怒可比对整个世界愤怒要更加令人满足。可能这就是为什么我没涌出点什么愚蠢的存在主义焦虑，关于做一个国家到底意味着什么之类巴拉巴拉。但还是这样的，你们法国佬总是像这般做作，所以可能也只有你。”  
“你在告诉我你根本毫无芥蒂吗？”  
“才不。我还是很愤怒。不是因为发生在四十多年前的事，而是因为你是个从来不给我打电话的混蛋。而且我是作为一个人类而不是一个国家这么说的。”  
“如果你真的这么想，你可以给我打电话。”法兰西指出。  
普鲁士踢了踢他脚下的地面：“确实，但帅气如我这么做可不容易。我有些时候有一点点太骄傲了。”  
“这使你成了个混蛋。”  
“嗯，你也。我想我俩都有混蛋的地方算是件好事。”  
法兰西哼声：“这是我听到过最粗野的和平提议。”  
“要么接受，要么滚。帅气的普鲁士不重复提两遍和平。另一个选项是战争。”  
“对此我已经受够了。我想我只好接受这个。”  
“是的，因为你们法国佬打仗糟透了。”  
“说这话的是个上次在战场上输掉了的国家。”  
“你被正大光明地占领了，根本完完全全毫无用处。是美国与俄罗斯干了所有的活！”  
“这不是真的，你清楚这一点！”  
“好的。跟你自己这么说去吧。”  
法兰西翻翻白眼，决定他不会继续为旧事争执不休。他感受到他与普鲁士之间的冰已经解冻了一点，而他确实非常想就这么下去。这些年他想念着对方以及他们的友谊。他只是对一切已经结束的事实听天由命了，以至于从未意识到他有多希望一切依旧。  
“你接受我请你顿晚饭吗？”他问道。  
“哇，你可是太善于摆布别人了。你知道我无法拒绝免费食物。”  
“哦，闭嘴吧。对你的态度我也有能接受的上限。”  
普鲁士轻笑道：“在我看来，这只意味着我得尽力向你显露我的帅气了。你已经很多年无缘享用，所以是时候让你重新适应一下。”  
“上帝，我给自己找了什么麻烦？”法兰西嘀咕道，但他无法忍住微笑，当他们两个渐渐消隐在人群与灯光中。  
END


End file.
